Ella Puckerman
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: Quinn and Puck have a proposition for Sam. AU, future.


**A/N: A little bit of fluff and family cuteness. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella Puckerman<strong>

Sam observed the quiet living room as he waited for Puck to come out of the nursery with Quinn and their new baby. He couldn't help but smile at the small changes around the apartment ever since they had welcomed little Ella. The coffee table in the center of the room that had once been covered in rolls of film, pictures, guitar picks, sheet music and coffee cups now held a couple of baby bottles, two pacifiers, and a tiny pink bib.

On one of the two windowsills in the living room that overlooked the city sat a floral arrangement of pink lilies and roses and white daisies in a vase. The pink card sticking out of the top read in Puck's unmistakable handwriting: _'Thank you, mommy… for everything; we love you, forever and always. –Noah & Ella'_ And next to it sat a 3 by 5, black and white photograph, obviously taken at the hospital, of Quinn holding her brand new tiny baby girl in her arms while looking down at her with a serene, close-mouthed smile on her features. Her expression was one of pride, fulfillment and unconditional motherly love. Puck was to her right, over the head of the baby, pressing a loving kiss to the top of Quinn's head as Ella gripped his index finger.

Things had definitely turned up for them.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to forget the time before the last nine months; the pain, sorrow and agony that never left Quinn's eyes in the months following her miscarriage and the defeated expression in Puck's features as he watched his wife practically disappear into oblivion unable to help her. He replaced the images of his two broken friends with the rapturous ones from the day Puck stepped into Quinn's art studio while she had been working with Sam and Kurt, crying and not caring who saw, to give Quinn the news about their new baby, the doctor calling him when she hadn't been able to reach her. Sam sent a small prayer to the forces upstairs, thanking them for blessing his best friends with the beautiful little girl in the picture.

Opening his eyes, he took in the baby invaded living room in once more and suddenly felt content.

"Hey Sam!" Quinn greeted her friend brightly as she came out of the nursery. Puck was following close behind with little Ella in his arms. "Why didn't you come into the nursery?"

"Hey Q," Sam said. "Puck told me you were feeding the little one so I told him I'd just wait 'til you came out," he explained and she nodded. "Anyway, these are for you," he said showing her a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful," she said taking them. Smelling them, she smiled as their scent tickled her nose before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. "I love them," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "And thank you… for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Quinn," he said.

"I'm going to put these in some water," Puck said and grabbed the roses from Sam and walked over to the kitchen.

"Sorry I couldn't visit you at the hospital," Sam apologized, squirting his hands with the small bottle of hand sanitizer on the end table.

"Don't worry about it. Kurt told me you were crazy busy. I'm just glad you're here now," she grinned. "Meet Ella Noelle Puckerman," she said, handing him the tiny baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Sam said sincerely. "Hey there, El," he greeted, smiling when he felt Ella squeeze her tiny hand around his index finger. "She's all you, Q," he commented as he looked down at the tiny girl in his arms with an awestruck expression.

Quinn grinned. "You think?" she asked him. "I think she looks like Puck."

"Well, I'm gonna have to disagree with you. This little princess is the spitting image of you. Those chubby cheeks are all yours," he joked.

"Told you so," Puck said cheekily, walking back into the living room and slipping an arm around her.

"Ha ha," Quinn laughed dryly.

"You know he speaks the truth, babe," Puck said.

Ella chose that moment to open her eyes sleepily, blinking at the change of light causing Sam to gasp. She had the clearest green eyes he had ever seen since.

"El needs a godfather," Quinn said biting her lip, looking at Sam.

Sam looked up at her, eyes widening.. "What?"

"Yeah, man." Puck grinned. "We think you're perfect for the role," he said.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he tried to fight back the tears that seemed to follow him around so much nowadays. He blamed Kurt. "Are you guys serious?"

Quinn nodded eagerly. "As a heart attack."

"I'd be honored," Sam said, looking down at Ella.

Quinn looked up at Puck and grinned as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you," Sam said. "I'm your new god daddy."


End file.
